The present invention relates to a kink-free connector for a fiber optic cable of the type having a plurality of optical fibers and strength wires.
State-of-the-art fiber optic cable connectors provide connector bodies which are joined together in close proximity. The joining of the optical fibers and the subsequent assembly of the connector bodies results in undue strain on the optical fibers within the connector bodies. The more optical fibers that are joined within the connector bodies the greater the strain problem becomes. When the optical fibers are joined together, the connector bodies obviously have to be spaced apart so that the joining operation can be performed. When the connector bodies are connected together, the slack in the optical fibers takes the paths of least resistance, but the fibers are subject to serious kinking problems because of the lack of direction to their paths. A kink in any optical fiber often results in at least a partial break of this fiber or its cladding to comprise its effectiveness.